Electricity
Electricity (エレクトリシティ, Erekutorishiti) is one of the Elements of the Ancients. Volteer is an elder dragon who is the Sage of Electricity. "A flash of lightning and the roar of thunder is born of the sky and its tempers. Surrender to its erratic nature. Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movement... then unleash it...willingly. This power is accentuated by impulsive nature. One must learn to control their own emotions if they are able to tame the free elemental spirits of electricity. Trust you instincts." :—The Chronicler. Abilities The Electricity powers up machines that are used to help its users move across large gaps or raise up to large heights. The electricity powers are also more powerful than the Fire element. Electricity can be also used to defeat certain types of robots such as Haywire Robots in Dark Mine. It can be used to shock enemies and throw them around (even off edges) with Electric Stream, ''and also to suspend them in a makeshift electric cage in midair to help with using air attacks. This tactic is called ''Electric Arc. The Electric Orb can be used to blast enemies into the air. Characters who are associated with this element can also launch enemies into the air by creating a small electric twister that surrounds him and running into enemies. Electricity is used to shock enemies and allow the user to create an orb around themselves while simultaneously shocking enemies and sending out electric pulses. In Kaos Doom Challenge, they can summon a large rod which charges up an eletric blast, which can be upgraded to have multiple lightning containers for shots that spread to nearby enemies. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, Electricity-aligned Portal Master Powers include an eletric pulse and a temporary Speed boost. They occur in many conditions, and the name are as follows: * Stormy Entrance * Stormy Desperation Weaknesses Electricity Elemental Characters Dragons * Volteer * Malefor (taught) * King Warfang (taught) * Spyro (taught) * Zap (Electricity/Water hybrid) Fairies * Amp Avenge Landers * Punk Shock (Electricity/Water hybrid) Giant * Lightning Rod SWAP Force Trap Masters * Thunderbolt Minis SuperChargers Senseis Villains *Eye Five *Lob Goblin **Rebel Lob Goblin Elemental Spirits *Electric King Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Fire Elemental Items Traps * Spark Spear * Storm Warning Vehicles Spell Cards Electricity Spells are as unexpected as the Thunder and Lightning. The team spell for this element is the Roar of the Storm, in which the characters combine their attacks for more damage for each Electricity character on the team. * Shock * Shower of Sparks * Lightning Strike * Thunder and Lightning * Roar of the Storm History Dragons To master the element of Electricity, a Dragon would need to be clever and quick witted. Charged ionic forces displaced at speed are channeled from the air, redirected over muscle, bone, sinew and scale; and thus resisted with arts of wit and will, project forth this phenomenal force of nature, either through exhalation or motion of the body. Nerves of steel and an exquisite sense of timing are essential here, lest a Dragon fail to properly redirect and release the potent energies surging through their body. Sheer speed of thought to regulate this instantaneous process allows a well trained Electricity Dragon to channel and produce powerful torrents of electricity. For this reason, Electricity Dragons are often possessed of higher cognitive function, with a 'silver tongue' to articulate thought at high speed. Such power though makes them prone to high-flown language, of which Volteer is a true example. A deep knowledge of the sky also assists to bolster understanding of this primal elemental power. It is not beyond reason that an Electricity Dragon in full possession of its wits and intellect could exercise mastery of this element in unexpected ways. The quick thinker could perhaps ionise the extremities of its' body, charging horns, claws, tail and wingtips to create and project a static-electric manifestation. Similarly this charge could be projected onto inanimate objects, provided they could carry a current, thus creating a deadly and cunning trap for unwary foes. Electricity is most definitely the thinking Dragon's' weapon of choice. Avenge Landers Synopsis See also External links * Electricity Spyro Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Sacred Elements of the Ancients Category:Electricity Users